Protege
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Christian and Edge have a little lesson to teach their pet, Heath. Every aspiring rock star must know how to please a woman, after all. Language, M/M, Het, namelessF


**Title: Protege  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Language, M/M, Het, nameless OC  
><strong>**Summary: Christian and Edge have a little lesson to teach their pet, Heath. Every aspiring rock star must know how to please a woman, after all.  
>Disclaimer: I always forget these. I make no profits. I don't own anything. 'Cept maybe the chick. She pretty much belongs to you, tho, since she can be whomever you want. <strong>

**Set up: I was talking to fyeahheath on twitter, and our convo lead to her writing a wonderful little ficlet, basically about Heath running to his old pro Christian when the Corre broke up & Heath was set to be fired. Christian agreed to help... sort of. Short story even shorter, Heath ends up tied & beaten. Christian has a spot for Heath in a new stable and wants Heath to be "our rookie" again. "Our?" Enter Edge. The link I have to this ficlet & its sequel no longer works, so you may have to get in touch with her if you'd like to read it.**

**We spoke of these things again the next Friday, discussing what kinds of lessons the little protege would learn. I said something to the effect of:**

**Christian: "As part of your rockstar training, we will time how long it takes you to bring this girl to multiple orgasms. If it takes too long, I will punish you while Edge shows you how it's done. Begin. Edge, suck me."**

**I told her Heath would fail, but get another chance to redeem himself. As I drove home from work, this starting forming in my mind:**

The continued smacking of flesh on flesh mingled with Heath's screams of pain and pleasure, filling her ears as Edge leaned over her.

"Poor thing, you're so close, aren't you?" Edge murmured as she glimpsed Christian grab a handful of fiery hair. "Is this what you want? Hmm? Let me hear you beg for it, pretty girl. We'll make the two of you beg together." Edge's hands slipped down her body, leaving trails of fire in their wake. She was already so heated from what Heath had done to her, she couldn't help but whimper and plead. His long fingers reached between her legs, brushing her her clit and spreading her folds as his beautiful pouty lips closed over her nipple. Christian dragged Heath to her, shoving his face between her open legs before entering him again.

"Try again," Christian growled, and she cried out as the two mouths worked her body.

She tugged at the leather cuffs and writhed on the bed. Her hands clenched over her head as Edge nuzzled and suckled her breasts. Heath's hair tickled her thighs as his tongue probed her, caressing her dripping slit as best he could while Christian pounded into him. He sucked her swollen nub into his mouth, panting and groaning around it as his tongue swirled and dug into her flesh. She arched into Edge's mouth, feeling his sharp white teeth bite down, Heath's fingernails scratching at her thighs as he spread her legs wider, burying his face into her. She felt that familiar coiling in her belly and she tensed, panting and babbling nonsense, begging Heath to keep moving his tongue like that, just right there...

She cried out as her body shuddered, thrusting against Heath's mouth and curling her toes over his back. Edge held her down and Heath kept her legs spread wide as she lost control. Too soon, before her spasms had subsided, Christian fisted Heath's hair and pulled him up, away from her. She whined in protest as Edge's mouth left her as well. They left her twitching and moaning in sweet agony, left her to watch as Edge licked her drippings off Heath's chin and lips, forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Christian had stilled his movements behind Heath, but when he saw them kissing he groaned and let go of Heath's hair, tugging at his hips and grinding into his ass with long, slow strokes. Edge pulled away and stood, stroking his cock and tracing Heath's mouth with the tip. He tapped the head on Heath's lips and he opened, letting Edge shove his thick cock down his throat. Heath gagged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but he wrapped his lips around Edge's shaft and sucked anyway. Christian must have hit a spot inside him, because Heath moaned around his mouthful and bucked back onto Christian's dick. Christian lost it, leaning forward and fucking Heath furiously as he spilled into him, telling him what a sweet, tight little cockslut he was.

Edge smirked and pulled out of Heath's mouth. "We have unfinished business," he said, looking over at her with a wicked, predatory smile. She wiggled desperately, frustrated and soaking wet. Christian leaned back, limp and breathing heavily, and gave a hard spank to Heath's already-reddened ass, right across the welts. He crawled onto the bed to collapse beside her, tracing patterns on her squirming body with his large fingers. Heath was once again directed between her slippery thighs by Edge, who laid on her other side. He scooted up closer to her on his side, slinging one long leg over Heath's back as Heath lapped at her juices. Her own leg was laid over Edge's, spreading her and angling her hips so he could press his cockhead against her entrance from behind.

"Suck on her clit, Heath," Christian ordered as he rolled her nipple between his fingertips. "Make her moan." As Heath complied with his orders Edge pushed into her, filling her with his thickness. She felt his breath on her neck as he groaned, wrapping one of his strong arms around her waist as he pumped into her. Heath's mouth was everywhere, lips and tongue all over them both, licking Edge's shaft, nibbling at her lips and clit.

"So hot," Edge grunted into her ear. "So wet... fuck, you're tight." In response she clenched her inner muscles around him, hugging his dick and feeling it rub against every hidden spot inside her. Christian leaned forward and dragged his full lips across her chest, taking the peak of her breast into his mouth. She looked down and met Heath's eyes as he circled her button with the tip of his tongue. The eye contact coupled with the three-man assault was too much and she came hard, quaking and screaming as the men continued sucking, fucking and licking her. Every time she started to calm they would coax another orgasm from her, Heath sucking her into his mouth or grazing his teeth on her nub, Edge angling himself against a different spot inside her, Christian pinching or tugging on her nipples with teeth and fingers. She felt Edge bite into her shoulder and tighten his grip on her waist as he slammed into her, his cock throbbing against her spasming walls as he emptied inside her. He pulled out and rolled onto his back, panting and letting Heath eat his cum from her aching pussy.

"Good boy," Christian murmured against her chest, petting Heath's hair.

"It hurts," Heath whimpered. "Please..." He sat up on his knees, showing them his swollen, leaking cock and pouting. Christian and Edge looked at each other over her body, and Edge shrugged before closing his eyes.

"You can have her mouth," Christian said. "If you keep being a good boy, you can fuck her next time."

She smiled to herself as Heath eagerly crawled up her body to straddle her face. He said there would be a next time.


End file.
